1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image processing apparatus capable of performing the processing thereof in collaboration with another image processing apparatus connected to the image processing apparatus via a network.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, systems have been widely used in which an input apparatus and an output apparatus both serving as image processing apparatuses collaboratively operate to perform image processing via a network. Image processing performed collaboratively by an input apparatus and an output apparatus via a network provides a function that cannot be provided by only one input apparatus and an output apparatus. For example, when a scanner serving as an input apparatus and a printer serving as an output apparatus collaboratively operate over a network, a copy function can be achieved. In addition, by transmitting image data to a facsimile machine in the network, a scanner that has no facsimile transmission function can be given a facsimile transmission function.
In order to operate collaboratively with an output apparatus, an input apparatus needs to register the output apparatus therewith. In general, to register a desired output apparatus with an input apparatus as a collaborative output apparatus, a user inputs the IP address of the output apparatus to the input apparatus. Alternatively, in response to a user instruction, the input apparatus searches for the output apparatus and registers the found output apparatus therewith.
However, the operation to input an IP address or a search instruction to the input apparatus is a troublesome task for users. Accordingly, a system is proposed that automatically registers an output apparatus with an input apparatus without user intervention (refer to, for example, Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2000-39975).
In this existing technology, when an input apparatus or an output apparatus is connected to a network, the input apparatus or the output apparatus automatically sends the information associated with the apparatus to a server located in the network. The server sends information indicating that a new input apparatus or output apparatus is connected to the network to the input apparatuses or output apparatuses in the network. Upon receiving this information, the input apparatuses or output apparatuses register the newly added input apparatus or output apparatus with themselves.
This existing technology can reduce the load imposed on the user required for registering an output apparatus with an input apparatus. However, every time a new input apparatus or output apparatus is connected to the network, the input apparatus or output apparatus is registered automatically. Accordingly, even an input apparatus or output apparatus that is not used as a collaborative apparatus is registered.
For example, if a new output apparatus is connected to the network and an input apparatus has already registered an output apparatus having a function that is the same as that of the new output apparatus, the input apparatus need not register the new output apparatus.
As noted above, the existing technology cannot provide control to find an apparatus necessary for a collaborative operation and to register that apparatus with an input apparatus.